companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Assault Grenadiers (Ostheer)
|upkeep = |prereq = Mechanized Assault Doctrine |production_struc = Call-in |reinforce_cost = |health = |infantry_type = |weapon = 5x MP40 |num_slots = 2 |speed = 3m p/s |num_products = 1 |produces = Bunker * Defensive position providing for infantry units. * Costs: * Can upgrade to MG Emplacement, Healing Station or Reinforcement Point for . |num_abilities = 3 |abilities = Model 24 Stielgranate Grenade Assault * Every member of the squad will throw grenades doing damage over a large area. * Requires: Battle Phase 1 * Cost: Sprint * Increases movement speed for a short period of time. * Cost: Field First Aid * Heal target friendly squad. * Requires: Veteran 1 * Cost: |num_upgrades = |upgrades = }} Assault Grenadiers are specially equipped with MP40s and model 24 grenades to clear enemy units out of defensive positions. Very effective at close range. Overview The Assault Grenadier squad is armed with the same short ranged MP-40 SMGs used by the Pioneer squad. However, they enjoy better accuracy and combat effectiveness as well as short range grenade attacks. Assault Grenadiers allow ostheer much more aggression from the start of the game. WIth them player can seize control of vital areas of map supported by grenadiers and ostheers high quality weapons teams. While their weak veterancy reduces their effectiveness when heavier allied elite infatry start to appear, they still have their uses. Their sprint and grenade assault can be used to overwhelm enemy weapons teams and clear out defensive structures. Production Bunker * Cost * Requires friendly and connected territory. * Build Time: 20 seconds Assault Grenadiers can construct an empty Bunker, giving for the squad inside it. An empty bunker can be upgraded to a MG Emplacement, Healing Station or Reinforcement Point for MG Emplacements are generally placed on the map covering points, lanes of attack or other important areas. Healing Stations station three medics that heal friendly infantry in its vicinity. These are most commonly placed at your HQ or retreat point to heal infantry that is reinforcing. Reinforcement Points can reinforce nearby infantry and are a good way to keep pressure on your opponent by circumventing the need to retreat to your HQ. Abilities Model 24 Stielgranate Grenade Assault * Cost to activate * Activation: Select Area * Cooldown: 30 seconds The Model 24 "Potato Masher' genade is the standard German anti infantry grenade, used to clear enemies out of entrenched positions. Every member of the squad will throw grenades, resulting is a large blast radius. Sprint ''' * Cost to activate * Duration: 5 seconds * Cooldown: 35 seconds The '''Sprint ability gives all infantry (including Snipers, Mortar teams and the MG 42 Heavy Machine Gun team) the possibility to move very quickly for a short period of time. Infantry squads can use this to dodge artillery or set up a flanking move. Likewise, weapon teams or snipers can use this to get out of harms way. Infantry is not able to fire their guns while sprinting, stopping enables them to fire again even while the ability is still active. More info on this squad and this ability. Field First Aid * Requires Veteran 1 * Cost to activate * Cooldown: 45 seconds German infantry almost all have acces to the Field First Aid kit. This ability unlocks itself after reaching Veterancy 1. Important to remember is that the squad cannot heal itself, it can only be used on other friendly squads. When you heal another squad, they have to be next to each other and it takes 5 seconds to complete the ability. After that healing takes place over a short period of time. Be careful when you use this ability, as it takes both squads out of combat! Veterancy